Remodel work in hospitals and other clean room environments is common place. Prior to this invention, barrier systems separating the work area from the public area consisted of either a soft type barrier or a hard type barrier.
Soft type barriers consist of a poly sheet material extending from the floor to the ceiling. These barriers should be limited to one day construction projects where the work is completed and the barrier is removed before the workers leave at the end of the day. It's difficult to get a good seal between soft barriers and existing walls, floors and ceilings. Usually the seal is created using tape. Passage through the barrier is typically accomplished with a zipper opening. Workers and material passing through the zipper opening often get caught up and pull the tape loose. The poly material is subject to cuts and tearing. The work area air pressure should be negative to the public area. Negative air pressure causes the poly sheeting to balloon into the work area often breaking the tape seal.
Hard type barriers typically consist of walls built on site with metal studs and drywall. Construction of these walls creates dust so a soft barrier needs to be installed prior to building the hard barrier. Hard barriers require several man hours to build including carpenters, laborers, tapers/painters and possibly an electrician. These barriers can have doors installed in them to allow for workers and material in and out of the work area. Usually the door consists of a hollow metal frame with a wood or steel door. The combination of drywall and a solid door creates a dangerous situation for the public when workers exit the construction area due to the lack of vision. A worker may rapidly open the door into a patient or staff member. The solid wall prevents ambient light from entering the enclosure so temporary lighting is usually required.
At the completion of the project a soft barrier must be reinstalled because of the dust generated by the demolition of the hard barrier. Hard barrier removal requires several more man hours and the material is usually scrapped.